


You're My Edan

by JustYourProblem



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: When God first decided to create humanity, Adam wasn't the first man he made. He made another, Alastor and he was to create humanity with his wife Eve but he won't allow anyone to tie him down.🐍Based on Jagged_Bailey on Twitter's DeerFather AU. Please go check him out!
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I decided to write this at one in the morning on my phone instead of sleeping. No schedule for this to be posted either sorry.

At first, there was nothing but an endless void. No smells, no lights, nothing. Then with no warning at all, everything came crashing down at once.

Taking his first breath of air, the man who appeared out of no where came to life. Bright brown eyes looked around, taking in everything that was new with awe. There were green blades which he laid down upon but also everywhere else too. There was multiple big brown things that the man had no name for that was covered in more green but some had splashes of color too. Above him, the air was filled with noises of other creatures who have too been woken and there was something bright in the blue air that hurt his eyes.

"That is called a sun my child," a voice laughed inside the man's head with joy.

"Who's there?" the man asked, his own voice holding nothing but confusion in his smooth voice.

"I am your Father," the other voice answered. "I have created you my child for you will build something amazing one of these days. But that is for another time. Arise my son, and see the garden I have given to you and your wife."

"I'm not something that is bright in the air," the man argued but in confusion still, not anger.

"You are in my sky," the Father laughed.

Ignoring the other voice, the man sat up and took a look around. The first thing he decided to process was himself. He looked to his hands and saw that his skin was roughly the same color as the big things with green on them, if not a little darker or lighter compared to which he compared himself to. He had five fingers and toes that he wiggled about before testing to see how he would move. First he moved to his hands and knees and that felt wrong. He hated that position and while he moved to his feet, he swore he would never do it again. Once he stood in his naked glory, he saw he was smaller than the brown things but he felt tall still. Unknowing to him, he was tall at standing six feet and three inches, making him the tallest human in Edan. Taking a couple of steps forward, the man saw a small stream in which he looked into. He saw small fish swimming in the water but it was so clear and clean enough that it could have been argued later in life that the invention called the mirror was created after the man first time seeing himself. His skin was clear and smooth to both look and touch. His eyes were a darker brown than his skin with a hint of red around his pupils and his hair almost matched his eyes in color. The strands were soft and the man enjoyed making his wild short hair smooth down a bit more for a more controlled look rather than a wild nest that he woken up to.

"You're doing great my child. Now walk to the trees," the Father encouraged.

The man tilted his head before he looked around. He didn't know the names of things yet but went to walk to the taller brown things. Those will be trees he had decided.

"Good job my boy," the Father praised which filled the man with joy. "You may continue to explore and if you have any questions, I will happily answer them for you. Here in Edan, you are safe and as long as you follow the rules I place down, you'll know nothing but joy for the rest of eternity."

The man let out a small hum, the knowledge that be had a place called 'Edan' to explore did sound entertaining to him. With a smile, the man began to walk around to find new things. He found many more trees and new plants that Father gave him names for every time he asked. He even found a giant fluffy creature that Father called a "woolly mammoth" that put him on his back with it's long nose.

After a long while and a couple of bananas that the mammoth gave him, the man grew bored.

"Father, if everything has a name, then what am I called?" he asked when he was finished with the mammoth.

"You're special my child for you will have many names," Father answered as the man got off the creatures back with a yawn. "You will have many people like you that will come later. You are first most my son who I love with all my heart, man in your own species, but your name will be Alastor. Now rest child, for you have a big day ahead of you."

"If you say so Father," Alastor said with a shrug.

With deciding to lay where the mammoth let him free, Alastor looked up to the sky and saw the stars twinkling. "What's so special about tomorrow Father?"

"Tomorrow my child, you'll meet your wife Eve," Father said.

'My wife Eve?' Alastor thought with his last bit of conscience. 'I wonder what that is. I bet it's better tasting than bananas.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read once more because we are real people with no patience. Wait, that's just me? Oh well, please enjoy anyway!

It has been many days and nights since Alastor met Eve and he did not like her one bit. After explaining that a husband and wife were to be together forever and enjoy each other, it seemed Eve wanted to make Alastor's days filled with boredom. When Alastor wanted to explore, Eve wanted to make flower crowns, when he wanted to eat one of the animals, Eve wouldn't stop crying about how he thought they could eat the "cute doggy". By their Father's true name, those _things_ weren't cute at all!

At this moment, Alastor had wondered a bit deeper into the garden while Eve was taking a nap. When the woman decided to rest seemed to be the only time he could escape. Taking a seat under the tree that their Father forbad them to eat from, Alastor took a sigh of relief.

"It seems there is some troubles in paradise," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who else is here?" Alastor asked as he looked for the voice. It wasn't Father nor Eve and as far as he knew, the three of them were the only creatures that could talk.

"Up here human," the voice said again.

Alastor looked up and saw a creature laying on one of the tree branches. It was purple in color and had scales like the fish in the rivers but unlike them, this creature could clearly breath out of water and it's eyes where slits that was surrounded in black instead of the pure black beady eyes he has seen. It was not very long, maybe a couple of inches with legs just as long. It's head laid on one of the forbidden fruits and a forked tongue would flicker out of its mouth now and again.

"What are you?" Alastor asked.

"God gave me a name but I didn't like it so I'm calling myself a snake now. I just love how it rolls off my tongue," the creature purred.

"You can change your name?" Alastor asked.

"You can after taking a bite out of this fruit," the snake said with joy. "One bite and you can do anything what God told you you can't do! It has even gave me the power to speak like Him."

"Really? That is quite fascinating," Alastor hummed.

"It is. Why don't you take a bite and see for yourself," the snake offered.

Alastor looked at the fruit as the snake tried it best to bring it closer to the man but Alastor didn't feel the need for it. 

"Sorry my snake fellow, but I'm quite content with my name and I can already speak; the power will be useless on me," Alastor stated with a polite chuckle. "I thank you for the offer but I'm simply fruit out."

"Are you sure?" the snake asked.

"Quite," Alastor said with a nod. Afterwords he got up and brushed a bit of dirt that laid upon his skin. "This chat was nice but I'm going to leave now. Enjoy the rest of your day my friend!"

With that, Alastor began to walk to the river to clean off a bit before Eve woke up. Alastor loathed bathing with every fiber of his being but he had noticed that if he washed his skin once a day at least then Eve will go do the same, but while his baths where just him standing under a waterfall he found for a few seconds, Eve would go to a lake and take forever it seemed to come back. Alastor enjoyed his time while Eve was away with creating things to make wonderous noise with!

As Alastor walked away, the snake gave a small pout. It didn't have much to look forward to like Alastor as it had one simple goal since the being in white fed him a slice of the fruit: get one of the beings to eat one to anger God.

The snake was going to climb the tree higher for some sun when he saw the woman come through some bushes. She was looking around and if the snake was correct, she would be looking for her husband Alastor.

"You look lost woman, do you need help?" the snake offered.

The woman jumped in shock as she grabbed her long black hair and pulled it closer to herself. The snake was actually quite surprised that the petite woman didn't trip over her hair for it was down to her knees and would clearly get tangled in bushes like the ones she walked out of.

"Oh, hello little creature, aren't you adorable," the woman cooed as she walked to the tree. While Alastor would have been able to reach the branch he was laying on by simply raising his hand, this woman wouldn't be able to touched the branch even if she jumped. "How can you speak pretty thing? I thought only Father, Alastor and I could speak."

"It's all thanks to this fruit," the snake explained, "it has given me knowledge that God didn't give to me."

"Really?" Eve gasped with awe. "That is so cool! Do you think if I took a bite, it'll tell me where my Alastor went?"

"That and more," the snake promised.

"Can you please give me one?" Eve asked.

"Really?" the snake asked, surprised on how easy it was to convince her. 

"Father said that I need to get closer to my Alastor to create humanity with and if the fruit will help, I'll gladly eat it," Eve explained.

"Well, who am I to get in the way of a woman trying so hard for her man," the snake asked. The being bit at the stem of the fruit so it would get off the tree. With a small tumble, it fell to the ground where Eve picked it up before it could roll away.

"Thank you for the fruit!" With a small bite, Eve took the first fall of humanity as the fruit gave her knowledge that she was not suppose to have. She looked down at herself and felt ashamed for the first time of her creation over her naked body. With an eep, Eve covered herself with her hair before running off into the woods. Before she find her Alastor, she will need to get dressed first.

With a hissing laugh, the snake climbed the tree for the sun as Eve left. It was amused by the woman and couldn't wait to see what the man would be like after he took a bite of the fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this scene out because this is to be a serious fanfiction but here it is for all the silly fellas.
> 
> "As the snake climbed higher in the tree for the sun, it couldn't help but chuckle on how easy it was to get Eve to take a bite of the fruit. 'Perhaps they should make a device to say it was easy even,' the snake joked. It shooked it's head however at that thought. What a ridiculous idea."
> 
> 🐍
> 
> Every comment and kudos bring me joy and encourages me to write more!


End file.
